Tokyo Chara! Part 4: Ikuto's worst day ever
by serenityrhh
Summary: Ikuto's having a hard time today in this episode not literally . Just a series of unfortunate events LOL not the book though  starting from Amu fainting to ebarrassment, accusion, and someone being kidnapped!  Sorry that part 4 took 4ever to appear...


**Serenityrhh: Wow! For the last three stories, I've got a lot of hits! I was SUPER surprised! Thank you everyone! *bows politely* And I'm sorry it took forever to finish! I forgot that this doc. Was on the computer, not the laptop….Heh.**

**Wesley: Um, how long , exactly, are you going to continue this story?**

**Serenityrhh: *mouth hanging wide open* **

**Amu: HOW COULD YOU ASK A THING LIKE THAT? YOU SOUND LIKE YOU WANT IT TO END ALREADY!**

**Wesley:…..**

**Serenityrhh: ANYWAYS! We left off at…wait, we've got to do the disclaimer now! *laughs awkwardly* **

**Lettuce: Um, are you alright, Serenityrhh?**

**Serenityrhh: HAW HAW HAW! I'm TOTALLY OK! *Laughs weirdly again***

**Elliot: Serenityrhh does not own SC or TMM _**

**~Amu's POV~**

Ok, that was AWK-WARD! (Read part 3 to understand that sentence) I mean, does Ikuto have something for Ichigo now? Oh, well that's a good thing. He won't pester me anymore! HURRA- Wait, didn't she say she's got a boyfriend? Mark? (That's his name in the English version of TMM) I don't remember. Hmm, but I wonde-

"AMU!" Ichigo yelled, panicking. She was pounding so hard on the hotel door, that I thought it would crack anytime soon. "AMU! ARE YOU STILL SLEEPING? OPEN UP! ITS AN EMERGENCY!" hearing that, I quickly got out of bed, putting on my robe over my P.J.s I opened the door.

"Ichigo?" she pretty much, barged into my room. "What's the matter?" I said, closing the door.

"WAAAAAAHHHHH!" She cried. I asked her again.

"What's this 'BIG' emergency?" Ichigo looked up at me.

"I-I-I…I d-didn't do…" then she stopped, consumed by despair. I was getting really impatient.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WHAT'S THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

I stomped and yelled at the top of my lungs. She immediately stopped sobbing.

"I-I didn't do my project that's what…" Ichigo said quietly, looking down. I swear that my soul left my body. She cried and made a humungous fuss all because she forgot about her _project_? Then, I fainted.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

I heard a loud _thump! _That got me off the rooftop and all the way to Amu's room.

"Amu! Amu! Are you ok?" I shouted, forcing the door open. The first thing I saw was Amu on the ground, face all white. And I saw…Ichigo. She was in a plain, pink tank top and a pair of skinny jeans. She also had a ribbon necklace with a little gold-colored bell. All-in-all, she was the cutest person I've ever seen! (Besides Amu, whom I've got no feelings for anymore) She looked at me with those worried eyes. Then Ichigo began to speak,

"Amu just fainted after I told her I didn't do my project from school." I walked over to Amu. So did Ichigo. We both lifted her onto her bed, then Ichigo got a hankie and a bowl full of water. She soaked the hankie and placed it on Amu's forehead.

"That should do the trick!" She exclaimed proudly, with her hands at her hips. Then she looked at the time. Her facial expression changed dramatically.

**~Ichigo's POV~**

"NYAAAAA!" I screamed. I had just realized I, *clears throat* I mean , 'we' were going to be late for work!

"When do you think Amu will wake up?" I asked frantically. "Because we're going to be late and Mint's going to be soooo mad at me!" Ikuto gave me a funny expression.

"Work on _Saturdays_?" He said. Just then, Amu awoke from her 'fainting spell' and looked confused. Geez, are they _ever _going to hurry?

"Huh?" Amu checked out her surroundings before she realized she was still in her hotel room.

"Finally!" I said "Let's go!" I was halfway to the door when Amu asked, "Where to?" I turned my head to look at her. "Work! Duh!"

"On a SATURDAY?" Amu exclaimed in disbelief. Then she fainted again…

**~Around mid-day at Café Mew Mew~**

**~Amu's POV~**

Ugh…do I need to wear this stupid uniform every day? It looked so dumb on me!

"Amu! Quit staring into space, and get a move on!" Elliot ordered. Ok, Mr. Bossypants! I helped Lettuce sweep up Ichigo's latest slip-ups while Ikuto (In waiter uniform) Seated the customers.

"We have an unusual number of customers…" Wesley pointed out. I looked out the window. Sure enough, there was a _long_ line of people…especially GIRLS.

"I don't get what's up with this." Mint said, sipping her tea.

"Maybe, or I mean, possibly, its because of…Ikuto?" Lettuce said quietly. I looked at the customers. ALL of them were girls, giving Ikuto that 'fangirl' look. I knew how much _he_ hated that.

"Over here please!"

"Yes, thank you!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"How old are you?"

The girls kept on bombing Ikuto with questions, instead of ordering anything. Ikuto then grabbed Ichigo by the arm and said, "Darling, do SOMETHING!" I get it now, He's using to back off the school girls. Ichigo was also mad.

"IF YOU'RE NOT ORDERING, PLEASE LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! WE'VE GOT LOTS OF

_ACTUAL _CUSTOMERS TO TREAT!" Terrified by Ichigo, almost all the girls who were here too see Ikuto, left in like, 3 seconds.

"Let go of me now, Ikuto!" He let go, and Ichigo hurried off to the kitchen.

**~Ichigo's POV~**

I know I totally blushed when Ikuto grabbed me to get the girls to stay back. This was the first time I've ever touched Ikuto's hand and it was warm and soft. WOAH! Slow down there Ichigo! *hits head madly* Why am _I_ thinking about that stuff, anyway? It's not like I'm in love with that guy who bothers me, irritates me, has cat ears and tail like me and cute and, OH CRAP! I was at it again! Gosh, why in the world am I thinking about IKUTO?

_It's sooooooooooo obvious that you have a crush on him._ A voice in my head said. Shut up, voice! I sat down.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, I wanted to apologize for yanking your hand like that, it must have hurt a lot. Because I yanked your hand really hard-" He stopped. I wondered why? "Why are you sitting in…that?" He pointed to chair.

"Humph! It's called a 'Chair'! Where have you been? Planet dumbass?" I stomped off. _

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Ok, so today was one of those days that you wish you were invisible. First, being mobbed by girls, second, grabbing the first person I could reach and called her 'darling', (That was embarrassing…) and finally, I walk into the kitchen and see Ichigo sitting in a… cake. I wonder how long it took Wesley to make that? Speaking of Wesley, at that moment, he came in.

"Now, where is that birthday cake? I've got to hurry, or I'll be late to deliv-" he was shocked. "THE CAKE! ITS RUINED!" He looked at me suspiciously. "Ikuto…" He started.

"Um, if you want to know what happened, ask Ichigo."

**~Few minutes later…~**

"GAAAAHHH!" Ichigo yelled. "NO WONDER PEOPLE WERE LOOKING AT ME WEIRDLY!" she collapsed to the floor and whined. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS, IKUTO?" I looked straight into her eyes.

"You said I was from Planet Dumbass, so, of course _I _would be too dumb to tell you that!" I said sarcastically. Then Elliot interrupted.

"Hey girls! Can you come in here please?" both of the mew mews, came in along with Amu. "Masha detected an alien around the seashore, go check it out."

"But, but, but the CAKE! What am I supposed to do about it?" Wesley was still shaking in despair. "The guy who ordered it is scary looking, and I don't want to be late for delivering his daughter's birthday cake!" I looked at him.

"Coward" and all of us left.

**~Amu's POV~**

I have to admit, the awkward silence between Ikuto and Ichigo was scaring me. On a normal day, Ichigo would have been screaming 'Nya!' this, and 'Nya!' that, but instead, she was very quiet. And Ikuto on the other hand, would have been irritating one of us, mostly me, but you get the point. Anyways, I opened my mouth to speak when someone clamped there hand over my mouth and lifted me into the air like 8 feet off the ground. I tried to scream under the person's hand. Mint yelled a name…

**Serenityrhh: YAY! Part 4 finished!**

**Amu: Whew, you're ok now!**

**Serenityrhh: yuppers! *grins***

**Amu: BTW, who clamps their hand on my mouth? I hope you write the next one soon 'cuz I don't want to be in the air for long…8 feet up.**

**Serenityrhh: DON'T WORRY! *Laughs evilly * **

**Everyone: I've got a bad feeling about this…..*sweatdrops***


End file.
